nellahegnatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhaac'var Caileth
Rhaac'var "Rhaac" Caileth was a Sand-Elf who together with Normadon Von Carlstein, Ronix Forge, Olaf Olafsson, Akira Isamu and Saviio Arikiillvi, made up the group know as "The Raiders of Hoigeru" sent out by king Tirkkiim LXXXIX of Sobiaka to search the ruins of Hoigeru in 1201(A.A.F.) Rhaac was by all means insane. Early life Not much is know of Rhaac's early life other than that he was born in the Shafradiez Desert in 869 (A.A.F.). Wandering the desert After reaching adulthood, Rhaac distanced himself from the rest of the world and spent over 300 years wandering the desert alone, and fending for his life against the many dangers. How he managed this feat is unknown. This period of his life, led to Rhaac becoming quite insane and losing all touch with how society functions. Journey to Sobiaka In 1201 he for some reason decided to make his way back to civilized society. After wandering from town to town on his own for a while, he stumbled upon the viking Olaf Olafsson and his friend Ronix Forge,a Garkraf Dwarf, in the village of Coteche. the three of them took a liking to each other and decided to journey together. After travelling south for a while, they made their way to the city of Dos, where they met the chiakino Akira Isamu and the vallodian mage, Normadon Von Carlstein. Normadon takes pity on Rhaac and the two groups decide to journey to Leg, the new sobiakan capital together. The formation of "The Raiders of Hoigeru" Once in Leg, the group learns through a local bartender named Benirii, that King Tirkkiim is looking to hire tough men for some kind of job. At the same bar, another group of adventurers, led by an Evenn Elf named Dairei Jaistung, are bothered by the presence of Rhaac, a Sand Elf. After a brief verbal conflict, Rhaac draws his bow as a threat, resulting in one of Dairei's men punching him. In the ensuing brawl, Rhaac manages to shoot Benirii the bartender, in the shoulder. Rhaac and his companions easily defeat Dairei's group, and decided to take him with them to interrogate him. So they tie him up and Rhaac carries him out as the flee the scene. Out in the streets, they are spotted by Saviio Arikiillvi and the city guards. They try explaining away the situation by saying Jairei is their friend and he's just passed out. Saviio doesn't believe them, but then, he recognizes Jairei. Being impressed with how they handled the situation, Saviio lets the go, pretending to believe them. After avoiding another engagement with the rest of Dairei's group, they set up camp in a nearby forest. Rhaac, who has never really seen a forest before is terrified by it. The next morning, they learn from Dairei that he is just there with his friends to try to get the job from the king. The group, wanting to get rid of the competition, decide to let Dairei go, if he and his friends just go home. Dairei agrees and Rhaac and Olaf promptly knock him out. The group then return to the city. At the palace, Saviio recognises them, and immediately chooses them for the job, even though there are many other groups. They are then informed by King Tirkkiim and Saviio about the details of the job, and are given royal seals to get all the equipment they need for free. Rhaac whispers to the king about the forest being haunted. King Tirkkiim is quick to just play along. When getting their new equipment, Rhaac get lots of arrows and a Lunl-style bow with faulty dragon-blood magic designed to cause temporary blindness. He tests it on the shopkeeper, Rovarii, Benirii's Twin brother, shooting him in both shoulders. Somehow they manage to stay out of trouble until they leave. Even though Ronix and Olaf get drunk every night and Rhaac is... well, Rhaac. On the dawn of the fifth day, they meet Saviio outside the Northern gate, and they set off towards The Ruins of Hoigeru Journey to the ruins The journey goes well, apart from a Grosjnonn attack that everyone luckily survives. While staying the night at a local inn in the city of Vat, Rhaac manages, with a little help from Olaf and Ronix, to seduce and sleep with the maid. Entering the ruins They arrive at ruins and thanks to Akira's good eyes, they see that there are a group of bandits in the ruins. Upon closer inspection, Akira discovers that these bandits are in fact plotting to kill the king. At night, thinking against his better judgement, Rhaac wanted to join the bandits. Normadon spots him and persuades him to not do it, somehow managing to talk Rhaac into some sense. Category:Raiders of Hoigeru Category:Character